I'm All Yours
by FanFicBlondie
Summary: Isabella Swan works for the wealthy, controlling dominant Edward Cullen and one little slip up opens up a whole new world for her as she's introduced to a life of BDSM. Inspired by Florence The Machine - Addicted to love. Rated M for a reason!


**A/N: I hate it when stories take a painfully long time to get to the point, that's why I decided to get straight to the point. I hope you all enjoy reading this because I enjoyed writing it. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters, I just own this little story. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

I tapped my pen on my desk loudly, staring blankly at the bright computer screen that sat in front of me and a large sigh escapes me. I don't think I have ever been so fucking bored. My eyes wondered over to his office, the Adonis that is my boss sat with his face in his hands and I chew on my lower lip, clenching my thighs together for some kind of friction. Yeah, I've got it pretty bad for my boss. Mr Cullen or Sir as I call him when I'm daydreaming about him fucking me senseless over his desk.

I was pulled from my thoughts when two green orbs met my plain brown eyes, I dropped my gaze with a blush and a slight smile. It wasn't the first time he had looked up at me from his desk, in fact I often caught him staring at me when the office was busy. I deluded myself with the thought that maybe he wanted me too but that sort of crashed and burned when he brought some blonde whore to the office Christmas party, I haven't seen her since.

My fingers tapped at the keys as I willed my eyes to stay fixated on the screen, I could still feel his eyes burning into me and holy fuck was it intense. This man had no idea of the effect he had on me, I could still smell his cologne that clung in the air after his lap of the office, he often did routine checks to make sure no one is slacking. He's only caught me slacking off a few times, the first time wasn't so bad but the second time...I had been caught discreetly rocking my hips against my chair, silently moaning his name. Yeah, that was pretty humiliating. I couldn't look at him for a week without my cheeks burning seven shades of red.

I felt my phone vibrate in my lap and I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and check my messages, it was a text from Alice.

_Bar tonight? Jasper and I are having problems again... - A xx_

I sighed as I read the message, Alice and Jasper were always having problems and I bet it's over the same shit as usual. Maria.

Maria was Jasper's sister and she hated Alice for an unknown reason, it caused a lot of problems between them whenever she came to town. Alice always stays at my place until Maria goes home, which is totally fine with me but I wish she and Jasper wouldn't fight over it every single time.

I hit reply and quickly type my message, glancing up at Mr Cullen to see if he was watching me but he wasn't there. I shrug and continue typing.

_Yeah sure, I take it Maria is visiting? - B xx_

I pressed send and placed my phone back in my lap, I turned my attention back to the computer and heard someone clear their throat behind me, I froze.

It's him.

I took a deep breath before turning around to face him, his stern expression causing my panties to dampen...God he sure knew how to wear the fuck out of that grey suit.

He placed both of his hands on my desk at each side of me, his face inches from mine.

"My office, now." His voice is rough and demanding, everything about this man was a huge turn on.

I moved my phone from my lap and stood with shaking legs, making my way to his office and praying to the Gods that this man will bend me over his desk and spank me as my punishment.

I felt giddy as I walked through the door and sat myself down in the large chair opposite his, crossing my legs for some much needed friction.

He sat at his desk directly across from me and his eyes scorched into mine, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Do you know why you're here, Miss Swan?" He asks, I decide to play dumb.

"No, Sir." I shake my head and look at my hands which are curled up in my lap, biting down hard on my lower lip.

He scoffed, I heard him stand but I didn't dare look up. I could feel him behind me, the small hairs on the back of my neck standing up on end. Everytime this man was close to me I felt this electric current, I can't even explain it...I can just sense when he's near me or in the same room.

"I've had it with you slacking off, Isabella. If you can't prove yourself here then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to let you go." His warning scared me slightly, I couldn't lose this job, Rosalie would kill me. She had spent so many days on the phone to get me this job and I had only been here for six months.

"No! Please don't fire me, I need this..." I was pleading, begging. "I'll work harder I promise, I'll do anything to keep this job." His expression changed suddenly, his eyes turning dark and hooded. Fuck.

I swallowed thickly and watched him carefully, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"Anything?" He says the word slowly, leaning in slightly closer to me. "I can think of quite a few things you could do, Miss Swan but you seem far too..._pure _to go through with any of them." His challenging expression brings a smirk to my lips, Oh I can assure you I'm anything but pure, Mr Cullen.

I stand up slowly, leaning over his desk, not caring who is watching us. "Try me." I challenge back, watching his tongue dart out to wet his bottom lip. The action alone had my panties soaked in seconds.

I don't even know how long I had been in there but when I glanced up at the clock behind him, it was five o'clock but neither of us moved an inch until he stood slowly and went over to his filing cabinet, pulling out an office box and placed it on the desk in front of me.

I give him a puzzled look before he removed the lid and pulled out a number of objects; handcuffs, a leather whip, some beads on a string...I had no idea what they were but I couldn't find my voice to ask him. The last object to be removed from the box is a large vibrating wand...I knew exactly what that was, I watched enough porn to know that.

I watched porn in the office once, I was working late and the office was empty apart from Mr Cullen being in his office but I had kept a close eye on him. It was pretty hot but by eight o'clock I was tempted to barge into his office and fuck him seven ways from Sunday. I managed to make it out of the office and to my car without molesting my boss.

"You have no clue what you're asking for, Isabella." He warns and I lower myself back into the chair, my hand skimming over the objects on the table. I had always imagined him as the dominant type but I had no idea what lengths his kinkiness could go to, and I wanted to find out.

"What are these?" I ask once I find my voice, pointing to the string of beads. His expression is unreadable but I see lust glinting in his bright green eyes.

"Anal beads." He responds, his voice thick and dripping with want. I frown slightly, I was feeling curious but at the same time, a little worried. I was so inexperienced and it was clear that he liked more control than I was used to. There were two things that I was absolutely certain of, first Edward Cullen was a dominant and second, I had never wanted someone so badly.

He stood slowly and my eyes followed him until he was stood behind me, out of my sight. I felt his hand move my hair over to my right shoulder, the next thing I felt were his lips on the left side of my neck, nipping and sucking on the sensitive skin. A soft moan escapes me and I tilt my head more to the right, giving him more access before a shiver rolls through me, causing me to shudder at his touch. Holy fuck, this man had such a hold over me and I didn't even know it until now.

It wasn't until he pulled away that I realised I was panting breathlessly, my cheeks feeling hot and flustered.

He reaches for the whip and I bite my bottom lip, standing and bending over the desk ready. I feel him behind me, his hand pushing me down so my cheek is flush with the oak desk.

"Slightly eager are we, Miss Swan?" His hot breath washes over my face and I inhale greedily, moaning in response. He unzips my pencil skirt at the back and lets it fall in a pool around my feet before instructing me to step out of it and spread my legs, I do as he asks and hear him groan in appreciation as his eyes take in my stockings. "Fuck." He mutters before the room falls silent, the next sound I hear is the sound of the black whip making contact with my skin, then I feel the sting, causing me to cry out in pain and pleasure. He slaps it across the skin of my behind three more times before rubbing my reddened, smarting skin with his hand. "Good girl." He whispers in my ear before pulling away, I wait a minute or two before standing up straight and looking at him as he sits there in his chair behind his desk, acting as if he hadn't just spanked the living shit out of one of his employees.

I wanted more.

So much more.

I make my way to stand behind him, my hands travelling from his shoulders down to his chest and digging my nails in slightly through his shirt. His body tenses under my touch and a smug smile creeps onto my face knowing I can get some kind of reaction out of this man. He spins his chair around to face me, pulling me in between his parted legs and buries his nose in my stomach, inhaling with a groan as his hands gently massage my behind. My hands rest on his shoulders, my head hanging forward while his lips leave a torturous trail of kisses along my stomach.

"What do you want, Isabella?" His question catches me off guard but I swallow thickly, opening my eyes to find his already fixated on me. His eyes held some kind of unknown hold over me, my mind was blank but I still managed to find an answer to his question.

"You." I barely whisper, my eyes still locked with his.

"You don't know what you're saying, Isabella." His eyes turn hard and a frown appears on his forehead. "I'm fucked up, I can't give you what you're looking for."

I shook my head and moved my hands into his hair, scratching my nails against his scalp before tugging at his bronze, tousled sex hair roughly.

"You don't know what I'm looking for." I state, he was what I wanted, what I had wanted since the first time I walked into his office. Him.

It was that simple and I would take him in anyway I could have him, I didn't care.

"A relationship." He breathed, his hands pushing me down onto his lap. "I don't do relationships, I do no strings attached. I like to dominate women who belong to me, I want a submissive not a girlfriend." I raise an eyebrow at him, rocking my hips back and forth, his rock hard erection being the friction that I had desired so badly.

"You're wrong." I state simply, my lips dragging along the skin of his neck. "I need _you. _I can be a submissive, I just need a good teacher." I smirk, challenging him again. His eyes become hungry and wild with lust, his hands tightening their grip on my behind.

"I can teach you anything you need to know if you're willing enough." I could see he was challenging me back, I had done my research on this subject a while back after Rosalie mentioned it, so I knew what I was getting myself into. To what extent he would go to though, I had no idea and I was slightly frightened by that fact.

"Oh I'm more than willing, Edward." His expression hardens when I say his name, I drop my gaze knowing that I'm about to be scolded.

"You either call me Sir, Master or Mr Cullen, never by my first name. Understand?" I nod but keep my eyes cast down. "Understand?" He repeats, more firmly this time.

"Yes..." I whisper and he pulls my face up, forcing me to look him in the eye and giving me a warning expression which I understand immediately. "Yes, Sir." I correct myself and relief washes through me as he nods.

"I have a few forms for you to sign before this goes any further, I'll give you all the time you need to look over the paperwork...once you sign it, there's no going back." Without another word, he pulls a stack of documents from his desk drawer and places them in front of him.

He releases me and I climb off of his lap, picking my skirt up from the floor and sliding it slowly back up my legs, zipping it back up before sitting in the chair opposite his, reaching for the pile of documents and reading them carefully.

I had been so engrossed in reading that I hadn't even noticed him stand up, he was packing his briefcase when I glanced up, the objects that were on the desk were now back in the box located in the large filing cabinet. I checked the clock and my eyes suddenly felt heavy, seven o'clock? Time always flew when he was around, my biggest distraction.

"You should take them home with you, Isabella and take a few days to mull over my offer." His voice is soft and his eyes look heavy, tiredness evident on his face.

I nod and stand, picking up the contract from the desk and hesitating before leaving the room, going over to collect my things from my desk. I put the documents in my bag, logging off the computer before heading to the elevator, pushing the button, suddenly eager to get home and eat.

The elevator doors slid open and I stepped inside, seeing Edward rushing toward me. I quickly press the doors open button and smile weakly as he steps inside, nodding his thanks. The elevator descended downwards as we stood in a deafening silence, it took all the self control I had not to jump on him right then and there. A large sigh escaped me as the doors slid open, revealing a dimly lit underground parking lot. I didn't even glance at him as I headed for my car, my Mercedes Guardian shone under the faint light. It was a gift from my father before I moved to New York, he always liked to make sure I was safe and this was his condition of letting me move out of Forks. Pretty sweet deal if you ask me.

I unlocked the door and slid inside, the comfortable leather seat welcoming me and I smile, placing the key in the ignition and hearing my baby purr to life before pulling out of the parking lot, making the ever so familiar journey back to my apartment which would be anything but peaceful tonight thanks to Alice.

Fuck, Alice!

I had completely forgotten that I had agreed to drinks at the bar tonight, I pulled out my phone and glanced at it, not wanting to take my eyes off of the road. I stopped at a red light and I saw that I had three missed calls and five texts all from Alice. Shit.

I sent her a quick text to let her know I had to work late and that I would be at the bar in ten, I didn't even care about getting changed out of my work clothes. I rarely ever did when I went for drinks after work, my smart clothes were comfortable enough.

I could hear people laughing from outside of the bar, the sound of Florence and the machine playing on the stereo welcoming me as I pull open the door and step inside.

I search for Alice and find her in one of the booths with Emmett and Rosalie, clearly she had already had quite a bit to drink, at least she was happy and not the mopy Alice that usually greeted me when Maria was in town.

I slid into the booth beside my best friend and ordered a beer, catching up with Emmett and Rose. Rosalie was a good friend of mine that I had met in college, I had shared an apartment with her when I first moved here and then she met Emmett and ditched me for his place, leaving me on my own in the apartment which I still live in to this very day.

Emmett was like a brother to me, he has a tough exterior but underneath he's just a big, loveable bear. He hates it when I call him that but it's only the truth, he always called me BellaBoo, ignoring all attempts from me to try and change the God awful nickname.

My beer arrived and I swigged it, chatting to Rose about how work was, leaving out the whole 'I got spanked by my boss' thing.

Alice piped up, making me jump. She hadn't said a word since I had got here.

"He won't reply to my texts." She says, aggravated. I frowned, I hated seeing my best friend like this.

"Just give him some space, Al. He'll soon come running back, he's probably trying to avoid any drama between you and Maria." I say before taking another swig of beer, picking at the bowl of pretzels in the middle of the table.

"I guess so...I'm just going crazy." I nod in understanding, pushing her drink towards her.

"You'll feel better after a few of those." Rosalie laughs and I nod in agreement, tiredness making itself known. It had been a long, draining day and all I wanted to do was go to bed despite the fact that it was Friday and I didn't have work in the morning, I wanted to tackle that contract tomorrow, I was eager to know what his conditions were.

At eleven o'clock, Alice and I headed back to mine, I felt so drained that it took everything I had to climb up the stairs to my apartment. We stumbled inside as soon as I got the door open and I threw my bag on my bedroom floor before undressing tiredly. Alice had already gone to bed in the spare room but I decided to place a bucket next to the bed for her in case she needed to throw up, she had consumed a hell of a lot of alcohol tonight.

Once I was in bed, I fell straight to sleep. My dreams filled with lust-filled, green eyes and tousled locks...

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? Please let me know! Review, favourite and follow :-) **


End file.
